kabhi har nehi manna
by RAI-THE NIGHTQUEEN
Summary: jindegi to ek jung hai.. larna hoga us jung ko.. kabhi har nehi manna..


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** FRIENDS... How are you all? I am back.. :).. with an os on Maut ka chakrabuhya..

aur abhi to hum log party mood mei hai na.. Abhijeet sir ka janam din hai.. yehhhhh party..

ADITYA Sir.. aapke jindegi mei yeh din bar bar aaye.. :)

now enjoy this long sa, full of mistake os.. . :P.. And my friend.. you gave me a plot.. but I could not work on that.. but try it... you told me not to mention your

name.. see, I am not taking your name.. :)

 **THE STORY:**

He was trying to open his eyes.. but his eyes were against him.. it was demanding some more rest.. but a soft fatherly touch made the eyes change its decision..

He opened his eyes finally..

"kaise ho Daya?"

He was trying to get up with.. "sir aap".. but his boss did not allow him..

"nehi nehi Daya.. laite raho tum"..

He smiled and obeyed him..

Acp sir: Kaise ho?

Daya: bilkul thik hu sir.. (with concern) sir Abhijeet kaisa hai?

"Lo uske pas gaya to woh iske bare mei puchta hai.. iske pas aata hu to yeh uska puchta hai.. aare mere bare mei bhi koi pucha karo.. ki kaisa hu mai"..

another tone came from the behind of Acp sir..

Daya slightly tilted his head.. and saw none other than Salunkhe sir was just coming inside..

Daya smiled..

Salunkhe sir: kya ? muskura kyu rahe ho? mere bare mei to koi nehi puchta?

Daya: nehi sir aisa nehi hai.. aap bataiye. kaise hai aap?

Salunkhe sir: haa aab puch rehe ho to batata hu.. mai ekdom fit and fine hu..

Daya: wah.. bohot achha.. aab bataiye Abhijeet kaisa hai?

Acp sir: Abhijeet abhi thik hai Daya.. injury to bohot sare hai.. lekin chinta ki koi baat nehi hai.. thik ho jayega.. par thora time lagega.. aur tum bhi bilkul thik ho jaoge samjhe.. he smiled affectionately..

Daya too smiled.. but he remembered something that time... "sir mai.. sir mai to wo bomb leke us pond mei gaya tha.. phir mai yaha kaise? aur mai.. mujhe to kuch yaad hi nehi...".. his sentence was ct by Acp sir..

"behosh mile the tum humhe us pool side mei.. " tum nehi laut rehe the.. is liye hum tumhe dhundhne nikle the.. pata tha ki tum kisi lake side hi jaoge... Sreya ne kaha tha ki bas 5 min baki tha blast hone mei.. aur waha se nikal kar yehi wala lake hi 3 min ke duri par mila.. to hum sidha wohi pauch geye.. aur tum wohi mile hume.. wo bhi behosh..

Salunkhe sir: haa aur bhago bomb leke.. achha Pradyuman.. yeh Daya jab cid join kia tha tb aisa koi condition tha kya ki ise hi humesha bomb leke bhagna hai difuse karne ke liye? yeh to achha hua ki wo lake humare yeh intezar kar raha tha udher.. nehi to... he stopped thinking the most horrible thing..

Daya(with shy smile): kya sir aap bhi.. kisi na kisi ko to jana hi tha.. to mai chala gaya..

Acp sir just nodded his head.. he was looking pale..

Daya noticed that and said.. "sir aap ghar jaiye.. aap bohot tired lag rehe hai.. jayiye thori der aaram kar lijiye sir.."

Salunkhe sir: nehi nehi Daya.. kaise jayega yeh? puri team ko hospital mei varti kara diya hai isne.. aab khud rest karne kaise ja sakta hai yeh?

Acp sir: oye Salunkhe tu chup kar yaar..

Salunkhe sir: kyu chup karu mai haa kyu chup karu?

Acp sir(angrily): dekh tu... he stopped sensing that Daya held his hand.. he looked at his hand then Daya...

Daya(softly): hum sab aab thik hai na sir.. aap jayiye.. aram kar lijiye.. phir aajana sham ko.. hmm?

Acp sir smiled softly.. and nodded in yes.. and then went out..

Salunkhe sir: tumne itna mana lia ise.. mai to thak gaya hu ise bolte bolte ki ghar jao.. thora rest kar lo.. par mera sunta hi nehi..

Daya smiled.. and Salunkhe sir himself gave the answer of his question.. "aab jake chain mili hai ise.. kal se itna tensed tha ki kya batau tumhe Daya.. dikhata to nehi hai.. par mujhe to dikhta hai na.. "

He sighed..

Daya: sab ke liye fikar karte hai Acp sir.. siwa apne aapka..

Salunkhe sir: hmm.. (after stopping for a while he continued) achha Daya.. tum rest karo.. mai canteen mei jata hu.. Freddy aur Nikhil ko strictly keh kar aaya hu ki woh kuch kha le.. na jane kab se bhooka baitha hai.. jake dekhu zara kha raha yah nehi.. nehi nehi tum logo ka koi bharosa nehi hai..

Daya(smiled): achha kia sir aapne.. aur haa ja rehe to aap bhi kuch kha lijiyega.. aap kise bol rehe ho? aapne khaya piya kuch?

Salunkhe sir: aaa wo...

Daya: haa haa samjh gaya.. jaiye aab...

Salunkhe sir(smiled): ji hujoor.. they both smiled.. and Salunkhe sir went out..

Nurse came inside and asked.. "abhi aap kaisa feel kar rehe hai sir?"

Daya: mai thik hu..

Nurse: good.. abhi aap yeh medicine le lijiye.. aur rest kijiye.. kuch der baad doctor aayenge aapka check up karne thik hai?

Daya: thik hai.. Nurse gave him the medicne.. Daya took it..

Daya: achha ek baat puchni thi.. Abhijeet.. inspector Abhijeet.. aur baki officers kaise hai?

Nurse: abhi sab thik hai sir.. sabhi rest kar rehe hai..

Daya: woh log kya isi floor par hai?

Nurse: sir Inspector Sachin aapke baju wale cabin mei hi hai.. right wala.. aur next mei Abhijeet sir hai.. aur baki logo ke cabin mei meri duty nehi hai to mujhe nehi pata hai si.. sorry..

Daya: no no. it's ok.. Nurse smiled and nodded.. then left the room..

Daya: chali gayi.. aab jata hu sab ko dekhne.. haa yehi mauka hai.. medicine deke gayi hai.. jaldi sayed aayegi nehi.. abhi jata hu.. nehi to agar yeh dekh legi.. to khabar hawa mei udke sir pas jayegi.. aur sir mere class le lenge.. chal beta Daya.. abhi chal..

He got down grom the bed with hurry and felt pain in his left leg..

Daya: aayio.. (he instantly sat down on the bed holding his leg.. ) haa aur lath maro usi tand se jo tuta phuta hai.. mil gayi na aaram..

After some moment he stood up again and came out from his cabin.. he looked here and there.. felt ok.. and start walking towards the next cabin..

Daya: Sachin ko delh lu pehele.. phir boss ke pas jata hu..

he was about to enter inside Sachin's cabin.. but stopped.. as he was suprised seeing Freddy and Nikhil there and hearing loud laughing voice of all ..

Purvi: are sir.. mai jab nikli mere room se tab maine dekha dekh ki yeh Pankaj idher udher dekh raha hai.. mai iske pas gayi aur iske kandhe par haat rakhha. to yeh itna darr gaya ki ise dekh kar mai bhi dar gayi..

Pankaj: sir aur kya karu bataiye.. kuch hua nehi hai mujhe.. Acp sir khamkha mujhe yaha laita kar geye hai.. aur hum sab ko bohot achhi tarha se yeh maloom hai ki agar sir ko yeh pata chalega ki hum aapne apne cabin se hile bhi hai.. to humara to khair nehi.. is liye chori chupe nikalna par raha tha..

Sachin: bilkul sahi kaha Pankaj tumne.. bohot jyada bore ho raha hu yaar kal se..

Freedy: mujhe aur Nikhil ko to Salunkhe sir zabardasti canteen mei bitha kar aaye the..

Nikhil: sir sach kahu to mujhe bhook bhi bohot lagi thi..

Freddy: haa mujhe bhi.. kha ke pata chala ki mai kitna bhooka tha.. aab bitha kar aaya hu Salunkhe sir ko..

Sreya(to Purvi): Tarika to ghar mei masti kar rahi hogi.. mai aur tu yaha atki hui hu..

Purvi: haa yaar..

Sachin: chalo bhaag jate hai.. jaise Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir bhagte hai na.. waise..

"Achha?"

everyone who opened their mouth to say "haa sir", remained like that, but could not utter what they wanted to say... and Sachin's stare was fixed on the door from where his senior was coming inside..

"to mai aur Abhijeet sir bhagte hai hospital se?"

Sachin did the blunder unknwingly and now he had to manage the situation..

Sachin: aaa.. nehi.. bhag.. kaun bhagta hai? aap dono? hahaha.. kab? kaha? (tried to smile) aisa kab kaha maine?

Daya: maine kab kaha ki tumne hi kaha? maine to bas pucha ki hum dono bhag jate hai hospital se?

now Freddy was on charge..

Freddy: sir.. aap aaiye na.. aap is halat mei kyu aa geye yaha? baithiye na.. he stood up.. and gave him the stool to Daya..

Daya: rehene do.. mai thik bilkul thik hu.. aur tum sab log yaha kya kar rehe ho jan sakta hu mai?

Pankaj: aare sir.. kya batau aapko.. kal se laite laite bore ho gaya hu sir.. aur Acp sir hai ki hume uthke baithne ka permission bhi nehi de rehe hai.. (Daya smiled but hide it hurriedly).. is liye aaj chupta hua yaha chala aaya..

Daya: sab log ek sath? Purvi.. Sreya.. tum dono bhi?

Sreya: sir meri halat to sab se kharab hai.. aap log is 1st floor par.. Purvi Pankaj 2nd.. par mujhe jaga mili sidha ja kar 3rd floor par sir..

Daya: par sab log ek sath ek hi samay aa geye? .. ajeeb hai.. aur aaye to aaye.. (with fake anger )mujhe dekhne koi nehi gaya?

Everybody cut their tongue..

Pankaj : nehi sir.. iska answer mere pas hai.. actually kya hai.. stair case right side pe hai.. to jab hum log aa rehe the.. tab pehele Abhijeet sir ka cabin mila.. hum geye.. to dekhe ki Abhijeet sir so rehe hai.. phir aaye Sachin sir ka cabin.. to jab hum idher se gujar rehe the to yeh Sachin sir jag rehe the.. baithe.. baithe hue the sir.. hai na sathiyo?

All: haa haa..

Pankaj:haa to hum sab ek ek karke yaha ghus geye.. hum aapke taraf jaa hi rehe the.. par aap chale aaye pehele hi..

Daya: hmm.. achhi bat hai.. tum log bate karo.. mai Abhijeet ko dekh kar aata hu.. he was about to go.. Freddy and Sachin called him together..

Daya looked back and smiled..

Daya: Sachin.. Freddy.. maine kuch mind nehi kia yaar.. mai bhi mazak kar raha tha.. mai ekdam thik hu.. infact mai to tum logo ko dekhne ke liye hi nikla hu.. chori chupe.. Pankaj ki tarha..

He laughed out.. and rest did the same..

Pankaj: chaliye sir.. hum bhi chalte hai ek sath Daya sir ke sath..

Freddy: nehi Pankaj.. Daya sir ko rehene de thori der ke liye Abhijeet sir ke pas.. hum baad mei jayenge.. tab tak tu chalu rakh aapni bakwas..

All laughed out except Pankaj..

Daya entered Abhijeet's cabin.. smiled seeing his brother sleeping.. he with small steps went towards him so that his sleep would not get disturbed.. and he kept his palm on Abhijeet's forehead..

Abhijeet opened his eyes feeling that..

Abhijeet(with broad smile): Daya.. tu aa gaya yaar.. (he tried to get up) kaha tha tu haa?

Daya held him from his shoulder..

Daya: dheere Abhi.. kya kar rehe ho? lag jayegi tumhe..

Abhijeet: nehi kuch nehi hoga.. baithna hai mujhe.. aur mai abhi thik hu.. doctor ne mast dawai di hai.. bilkul fit ho gaya hu mai..

Daya(smiled): achha?

with the help of Daya, he sat up.. Daya sat beside him..

Abhijeet(patting his cheek): kaha tha yaar? kal se aaya nehi ek bar bhi?

Daya(thinking): agar Abhi ko yeh kahu ki kl se kya kya hua.. to panic karega.. rehene deta hu..

Daya: boss.. mai bhi yehi tha..

Abhijeet: aare haa.. sir ne kaha tha mujhe.. mai hi bhul gaya..

Daya(in childish tone): dekho na Abhi.. sir ne hum sabko yaha admit karwa diya yaar.. mujhe bhi.. maine bola sir ko ki sir mujhe kuch nehi hua.. par sir mane hi nehi..

Abhijeet(in strict tone): achha hi sir ne.. proper treatment ki zaroorat thi tujhe.. (looking at him thoroughly) tu kitna weak lag raha hai pata hai.. (cupping his cheeks) tu kaise hai Daya? thik hai na.. haa.. bol? tera. tera pair thik hai na haa?

Daya held his hand lovingly nad told him.. "boss.. mai bilkul thik hu.. kyu itna pareshan ho rehe ho? tum batao ki tum kaise ho? jis halat mei mile the tum humhe.. pata hai mai kitna darr gaya tha?"

Abhijeet: darr to mai bhi gaya tha..

Daya(concerened): Abhi...

Abhijeet grabbed Daya's hand tightly..

Abhijeet: sach mei yaar.. bohot darr gaya tha mai.. pata hai.. mujhr lag raha tha.. mai.. mujhe phir kabhi tujhse mulakat nehi hogi.. mai.. mai...

he was so scared.. he could not finish his sentance even..

Daya: boss boss boss.. aise darte nehi hai na.. tum to mere brave Abhi ho.. aise koi darta hai? aur kyu mulakat nehi hogi humarai haa? kyu soch rehe the aise tum?

Abhijeet: mujhe laga tha.. mai bachunga hi nehi.. udher se tujhe mai nehi.. mera lash...

Daya stopped him..

Daya(fear in tone): boss..

and he hugged him tightly.. and felt Abhijeet was sobbing.. he gave him some time.. and he was rubbing his back with love..

after some time he separated and mopped his Abhi's tears..

Daya: kyu itna darr gaya tha mera Abhi? haa?

Abhijeet(innocently): pata nehi..

Daya smiled and said.. "achha thik hai. abhi mera Abhi bilkul nehi darega. thik hai.. kyuki Daya to aa gaya hai na? aur Daya Abhi ko kuch nehi hone dega.. hmm?"

Abhijeet smiled..

Daya: shabbash.. kya baat hai.. abhi wo sab baatei bhul jao.. yaad bhi nehi karna thik hai..

Abhijeet nodded..

Daya thought.."kuch to hua tha waha jo tumhe itna dara raha hai.. jab hum waha pauche, tab bhi tum ajeeb behave kar rehe the.. khair.. abhi wo sab chorta hu.. tumhe wo sab nehi sochna hai aab".

Abhijeet: aye Daya.. kya soch raha hai?

Daya: haa? nehi kuch nehi..

Daya tried to change his mood..

Daya: jante ho boss.. sabhi yaha bore ho rehe hai.. tumhare baju wale cabin mei Sachin hai.. uske next mei mai.. pata hai aate waqt kya dekha maine.. sab log Sachin ke cabin mei aa geye hai.. aur waha jamke gappe larha rehe hai..

Abhijeet: kya baat kar raha hai? nurse yah doctor dekh lenge to samjh raha hai na kya hoga? khabar sidha Acp sir ke pas.. aur phir to bhagwan bhi nehi jante hai ki kya hoga un logo ka..

Daya: are boss saro mat.. Nurse abhi abhi sab ko medicne injection wagera deke gayi hai..

Abhijeet: haa.. mere pas bhi aayi thi..

Daya: haa to wo.. itni jaldi nehi ayegi.. aur doctor ke aane mei thora time hai aur.. tab tak sab aapne apne jaga laut jayenge..

Abhijeet smiled broadly..

Abhijeet: ek idea hai Daya..

Daya: kya?

Abhijeet:chal hum bhi join karte hai unhe..

Daya(in strict tone): bossssss..

Abhijeet(in pleading tone): Dayaaaaaa.

Daya: bilkul nehi.. tumhe abhi rest ki jaroorat hai.. aur tum abhi rest karoge.. kahi nehi jaoge..

Abhijeet: kya yaar!

Daya: sahi keh raha hu mai.. hiloge nehi idher se tum.. samjhe? nehi to...

Abhijeet: nehi to kya? nehi to kya karega tu?

Daya: Acp sir ko bol dunga..

Abhijeet made a face..

Daya(laughing): kya boss? nikal gayi na hawa?

Abhijeet: jee nehi.. agar tu bolega.. to mai bhi bol dunga ki Daya uth kar yaha aaya tha mere pass.. (Daya's face was just as Abhijeet's before few seconds)

kya? ho gaya na puncture? mai to jaunga hi..

and he get down from the bed.. and started walking towards the door.. Daya tried to stop him..

Daya: boss suno to boss.. he too stood up in hurry.. and instantly felt a sharp pain his rib..

and he cried out... "ahhh Abhiii".."ahhh"

Abhijeet looked back and saw Daya's hand was on his rib.. and he was unable to stand properly.. pain was clearly visible on his face.. Abhijeet ran to him and hold him..

Abhijeet: Daya..

they sat on the floor as Daya was losing control on himself.. he sat on the floor

Abhijeet was patting his cheeks.. "Daya.. kya hua yaar? Daya"

Daya was feeling difficulty in breathing.. he was suffering to get more oxygen.. Abhijeet was confused and afraid..

he shouted.. "doctor.. doctor.. please come doctor"..

SACHIN: yeh Abhijeet sir ka awaz hai na?

All: haa.. kya hua hai?

Sachin: chalo jaldi..

the all came out and went to Abhijeet's cabin.. and saw the scenario..

Sachin: sir.. kya hua Daya sir ko?

Abhijeet: pata nehi.. dekho na achanaq se aisa.. Nikhil.. doctor ko bulao jaldi..

Nikhil: haa mai abhi jata hu.. he went out..

Sachin: Salunkhe sir ko bulakar lao..

Freddy: haa haa mai jata hu.. mai jata hu.. he too moved out..

Abhijeet: Daya ko sulao bed par..

they laid him on the bed..

Shreya: sir kya hua hai Daya sir ko?

Sachin: doctor ko aur Salunkhe sir ko ane do Shreya.. chinta mat karo.. Daya sir thik ho jayenge..

Abhijeet was continuously calling Daya..

Abhijeet: Daya.. Daya.. kya hua tujhe yaar bata na.. Daya.. Sachin.. Sachin tum dekho Daya saans nehi le pa raha hai thik se..

Sachin: sir please.. aap thora shant rahiye.. Salunkhe sir aa jayenge to Daya sir thik ho jayenge. kal bhi to...

Abhijeet(looked at Sachin): kal bhi?

Doctor: kya hua? haa?

Pankaj: dekhiye na sir, Daya sir ko kya ho gaya..

Doctor: hatiye thora aap log..

he started checking him.. mean time Salunkhe sir came..

Salunkhe sir(tensed): kya hua?

Doctor: Yaar Salunkhe Daya ka rib... he did not need to complete his sentence.. as Salunkhe sir spoke up.. "fir se?"

Abhijeet(confused): fir se matlab?

Salunkhe sir: ek min Abhijeet..

both the doctor and Salunkhe sir gave him the proper treatment.. and he was shifted to his cabin..

Salunkhe sir: don't worry.. Daya thik hai abhi..

Abhijeet: sir kya hua Daya ko achanq..

Doctor: Abhijeet.. Daya tumhare cabin mei kya kar raha tha? maine use bar bar kaha tha ki uthna mat uthna mat.. par Daya ne suna hi nehi.. (angrily) Salunkhe, yeh kya hai?

Salunkhe sir: please shant ho ja yaar.. mai samjh raha hu Daya ne yeh thik nehi kia..

Doctor: bohot galat ki aisa bol.. pata hai na tujhe uski pasli ki haddi tut gayi hai.. paair par chot aayi hai.. aisi halat mei kaise woh uthke Abhijeet ke cabin mei chala gaya.. haad hoti hai yaar..

Saying this, he left the place.. Salunkhe sir sighed..

Shreya: par sir, yeh sab hone ke baad bhi to Daya sir us tunnel mei gaye.. wo bomb le kar bhi to Daya sir hi geye..

Abhijeet: kya!

Salunkhe sir(angrily): luck achha tha Daya ka ki kuch hua nehi.. nehi to jis tarha se woh kal bhaga dauri kia na.. kuch bhi ho sakta tha..

Abhijeet: koi mujhe batayega ki hua kya hai.. (to Salunkhe sir) sir.. aap bataiye..

Salunkhe sir: hona kya hai bhai? tum log to aapne aap ko harculis samjhte ho.. is liye chal pare kl dono ke dono.. pasli tut gayi hai Daya ki.. sanse nehi chal rahi thi..

Abhijeet: kya!

Salunkhe sir: haaa.. hazar bar mana kia maine use ki Daya mat jao.. par nehi.. jana tha use.. tumhe bhi mana kia.. tumne bhi nehi suna..

Abhijeet(in tough tone): aur Shreya.. wo bomb ke bare mei kya bol rehe the?

Shreya: nehi wo..

Sachin signaled her not to say anything.. but it was noticed by Abhijeet..

Abhijeet: Sachin mai tumse yeh umeed nehi karunga.. (Sachin looked down) bolo Shreya..

Shreya: nehi.. actually, ek bomb mila tha humhe.. wo deactivate nehi ho raha tha.. to Daya sir use le kar ek lake mei jake...

Abijeet: oh god! Daya ki pasli tut gayi hai, yeh baat mujhe aapne bataya kyu nehi sir?

Salunkhe sir: kaise batata? kasam de rakhhi thi tumhare bhai ne..

Abhijeet(in cheewing tone): yeh ladka... (controlling his anger) Daya thik to ho jayega na sir?

Salunkhe sir: haa bilkul Abhijeet.. tum pareshan mat ho.. sayed kisi tarha se aaj phir se pasli mei koi jhatka lag gaya hoga.. aur usi waja se..

Abhijeet: haa.. aur kare uchal kud.. hosh kab tak aayegha sir use?

Salunkhe sir: abhi tak aa bhi chuka hoga sayed..

Abhijeet peeped into Daya's cabin.. and saw Daya was lying with open eyes and fear over his face.. that meant he heard their discussion..

seeing Abhijeet, he called him..

Daya(low tone): boss..

Abhijeet(shouted): chup.. ekdam chup.. Daya immediately closed his eyes tightly..

Salunkhe sir: Abhijeet.. shant ho jao.. tumhara tabiyat thik nehi hai..

Abhijeet: kaise shant ho jau sir? aap bataiye.. kuch bhi karta hai.. aapna manmani karta hai.. kabhi khayal nehi rakhta aapne aap ka..

while saying this he entered Daya's room..

Abhijeet: man karta hai ek laga du khinch ke..

Daya: Abhi.. (whispering tone)sab ke samne tum..

Abhijeet: kyu sharam aa rahi hai tujhe?

Sachin: aaa.. sir sir sir.. shant ho jaiye aap..

Abhijeet: are kya shant ho jau? yeh tumhare Daya sir shant rehene dete hai mujhe?

Sachin: achha thik hai thik hai.. (to Daya) sir abhi aap thik to hai na?

Daya: haa Sachin.. mai bikul thik hu..

Freddy: ok sir.. to fir aap aaram kijiye.. hum log bad mei aayenge.. (he said in low tone) chalo sab.. nehi to Abhijeet sir hum logo ka bhi band baja denge lagta hai..

Salunkhe sir: mai to pehele nikalta hu.. (loudly) haaa. to Abhijeet.. mai Doctor se milke aata hu thik hai.. tum bhi jao.. rest karlo.. bye.. he left.. followed by all..

"Pradyuman ko pata nehi lagna chahiye.." he said while coming out.. "yes sir".. all said..

Abhijeet: huh.. rest karlo.. rest karne deta hai koi mujhe..

Daya: boss..

Abhijeet: chup kar tu.. kya jaroorat thi tujhe waha jane ki haa?

Daya held his hand and said.. "kyuki tum intezar kar rehe the.."

Abhijeet looked at him..

Daya: kar rehe the na?

Abhijeet sat beside him silently.. then said..

Abhijeet: thora aur kar leta.. dekh tujhe kitni takleef hui.. aur galati to meri hai.. mai to jid kar raha tha na Sachin logo ke pas jane ke liye. tu to mana karne ki chakkar mei..

Daya: haa yeh hui na baat.. (making a childish sad face) par tumne sab ke samne mujhe daant dia boss..

Abhijeet: sholly..

Daya smiled cutely.. Abhijeet too..

Abhijeet: par tujhe uss tunnel mei to nehi jana tha na mere bhai.. aur phir bomb leke kyu bhaga?

Daya: tum hote to kya karte?

Abhijeet knew that Daya would ask his question and he would be unable to answer..

Abhijeet: tere saath baat karna hi bekar hai..

Daya(smiled): hum kabhi har nehi manenge na?

Abhijeet: kabhi nehi..

Daya: to.. dil mei jo darr basake rakhhe ho na boss.. nikal do use..

Abhijeet sighed and then nooded with a smile..

Daya raise his hand.. and Abhijeet grabbed that tightly..

Daya: bosssss.. love you bossss..

Abhijeet: chup chap so ja abhi.. samjha? rest kar..

Daya: kya boss mai thik hu.. kya tum bhi.. chalo baatein karte hai..

Abhijeet gave him a tough look.. Daya looked down.. "thik hai.. tum jao boss.. nehi to tumhe bhi daant paregi.. jo mai bilkul bhi nehi chahta.. mera kya.. reh jata hu akela".

Abhijeet smiled.. but hide it from him..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. 10 min allow karunga.. Daya looked at him and smiled broadly.. and wanted to sit up.. but Abhijeet stopped him immediately..

Abhijeet: nehi Daya.. Daya moved back.. pagal ho gaya hai tu? phir se lag gaya to? nehi mai chala hi jata hu..

Daya grabbed his hand..

Daya: bas 10 min boss. please.. plz plz plzzzzzz..

Abhijeet: thik hai.. sirf 10 min..

Daya: thik hai.. haa to suno meri baat...

and he started talking.. and Abhijeet started listening.. Daya was holding his hand.. and talking.. Abhijeet was caressing his head.. and listening..

this would be continued for 10 mins... only...

 **FRIENDS.**. mai to Abhijeet centric kuch likh nehi pati hu.. to socha chalo yehi likh leti hu.. pata nehi kaisa hai.. par man kia bohot dino baad ki kuch likhhu.. to

likh liya maine..

batana please kaisa hai thik hai.. bohot din baad aayi hu.. to please respond karna na bhulna ok? :) :) :)

be happy.. make happy.. :)


End file.
